Distração
by AnyleeS
Summary: Sakura Haruno tinha o foco de terminar o ensino médio chamando o mínimo de atenção possível. Contudo, começou a perder o controle dos seus estudos, passava a maior parte do tempo desatenta e com uma sensação terrível no estômago. Ela não era uma garota Nerd apaixonada pelo garoto mais popular da escola, a sua distração era pior, a garota Nerd estava apaixonada pelo seu professor.
1. Capítulo 1 - Toque de Baunilha

" **Omnia vincit amor"** \- _O amor vence tudo_ (Virgílio)

Muitos filmes de Hollywood e alguns romances literários transmitem a mensagem de que o amor deve ser vivido de forma arrebatadora porque, como dizia Platão, "não há ser humano, por mais covarde que seja, que não possa se tornar um herói por amor".

Eu concordo com isso, sou uma garota romântica. Gosto de filmes românticos, amo poemas e tenho fascínio por clichês. Tenho o dom de me apaixonar por casais que nunca ficariam juntos. Choro, rio e torço muito para um final feliz. Seja na vida real, ou na fantasia. Mas eu não tenho uma história de amor.

Eu sou neutra. Não digo que nunca me apaixonei, já gostei de alguns garotos, já torci para que me notassem, mas nunca cheguei ao ponto de querer ficar tanto com alguém, de lutar por essa pessoa.

Já passei da fase de não gostar da minha aparência. Eu me aceitava. Amava usar meus óculos redondinhos, e achava que meus olhos verdes não ficavam tão escondidos. Minhas roupas eram normais, do tamanho certo. Eu só não usava roupas tão femininas, pois tinha muito mais a me preocupar, do que com minha aparência. Ao invés de comprar roupas caras, eu preferia poupar para a faculdade. E assim me sentia confortável.

Eu estudava muito e era a referência de emergência estudantil para meus amigos. Caso ficassem de recuperação, eles me procuravam para ser tutora. Eu gostava de ajudar, e já era um treino para a faculdade – eu pretendia lecionar.

Meu sonho logo se tornaria realidade, faltava apenas um ano para o fim do ensino médio e eu me sentia aliviada.

Antes de sair de casa, dei uma última checada no espelho. Jeans escuros, camiseta preta com um desenho do Pernalonga – presente da minha tia.

Deixei meus cabelos róseos soltos, que estavam um pouco mais curtos do que eu gostaria – na altura dos ombros. Fiz a besteira de corta-los sozinha e acabei deixando-os tortos, por conta disso, acabei tendo que ir ao cabeleireiro e acerta-los.

Peguei protetor labial e passei nos meus lábios, que constantemente estavam rachados. Ajeitei meus óculos. Peguei minha mochila e sai do quarto. Minha mãe não estava em casa, era enfermeira e sempre saia muito cedo. Peguei o dinheiro do lanche e sai de casa.

Minha casa era perto da escola, por isso podia ir a pé. No caminho entrei em uma cafeteria. Estava uma fila grande e eu tive que esperar impacientemente. Na minha frente havia um homem. Ele se virou e me olhou.

— Você vem sempre aqui? — ele questiona. Perdi alguns segundos o olhando.

Olhos e cabelos negros, pele clara e uma voz tão sedutora. Seu corpo era magro e definido, eu supus, ao avaliar pela roupa. Em sua tênue expressão facial surgiu um belo sorrido resplandecente.

Eu fiquei um pouco desconcertada.

— Às vezes — respondo. De acordo com os filmes românticos, é assim que começa um flerte.

— Legal. E o que sempre pede?

— Café com uma dose extra de creme e um toque de baunilha — falo.

— Com um toque de baunilha? Interessante. Acho que vou pedir isso também — ele diz. E então não fala mais nada. Eu fico na fila me sentindo muito idiota por estar com as bochechas queimando. Minhas mãos suavam pra caramba. Para minha sorte a fila não demorou muito pra andar. O homem na minha frente pediu o café e ao sair da fila olhou pra mim e piscou.

Meu coração disparou. Aquilo definitivamente era uma paquera.

— O que vai querer? — o atendente pergunta.

— Café expresso — digo. Um café expresso para me manter acordada.

Suspirei. Aquilo era patético. Estava na hora de voltar à realidade. Paguei o café e fui para a escola. Na entrada vi Karin e Ino— que estava praticamente irreconhecível —, elas eram minhas melhores amigas.

Karin era uma garota divertida, mas um pouco insegura com sua aparência por ter tido muitas espinhas. Por sorte, seus pais pagaram um bom tratamento, contudo, ainda não foi o suficiente para acabar com elas. E ela ainda lutava contra isso. Ino era um pouco reclusa, principalmente por ter passado o ano anterior lutando contra a balança.

Abracei Karin e logo após abracei Ino.

— Ino, você está tão magra! — digo. Ela passou as férias na casa do pai, e por isso não conseguimos manter contato.

— Emagreci nove quilos no verão! — ela vibra. — No total perdi vinte quilos em um ano, estou muito feliz.

— Uau, isso é incrível — falo. Karin me olha um pouco aflita.

— Ino, você não acha que está exigindo muito de si mesma? — Karin questiona.

— Karin, você não sabe o que é ser gorda. Eu tive que me esforçar muito. E não, não estou doente, antes que você pergunte — Ino rebateu.

— Ino, calma. A Karin só esta preocupada com você. Queremos o seu bem. Você está linda, aliás, sempre foi.

— Tudo bem, eu só não quero voltar a ser a mesma garota de antes. Quero finalmente ser uma adolescente normal. — Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

— Ok, e o que você quer fazer como uma adolescente normal? — Karin questiona.

— Namorar, óbvio! — Ino exclama e Karin e eu rimos.

— Você pode namorar a vontade, eu pretendo focar nos estudos — falo.

— Eu te acompanho nessa Ino. Ficamos muito tempo em casa estudando nesses últimos anos, acho que temos que aproveitar um pouco mais. — Karin diz.

— Vamos pra aula — digo, antes mesmo que o sinal toque. Eu gostava de entrar antes na sala de aula e me organizar.

— Calma Sakura, toma seu café antes. Tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês — Karin sussurra.

— Por que está falando tão baixo? — questiono.

— Porque é segredo, óbvio! — diz e Ino e eu nos aproximamos para ouvir.

— Conheci um cara — ela diz. E quase solta um gritinho de alegria.

— E qual a novidade nisso? Conheço muitos caras — Ino expõe.

— Calma, me deixa terminar de contar. — Karin suspira antes de continuar. — Bom, conheci ele no café Vanilli, ele puxou conversa comigo de repente... — Isso me pareceu tão similar ao que aconteceu comigo pela manhã, que senti uma ponta de frustração. — Nós conversamos e marcamos de sair.

— Uau Karin, e como ele é? Bonito? — Ino indagou.

Tomo vários goles do meu café.

— É perfeito. Bom, ele é mais velho — Karin responde, e minha frustração começa a crescer.

— Mais velho? E o que mais? — pergunto.

— Ah ele é alto, charmoso, tem os cabelos grisalhos — ela continua. E suspiro aliviada. O homem que encontrei de manhã, não tinha cabelos grisalhos, e não parecia tão mais velho.

— Grisalho? Você está maluca? Homens assim na maioria das vezes são casados, ou psicopatas, nenhum homem mais velho em sã consciente marca encontro com uma colegial — Ino diz, jogando um balde de água fria em Karin.

Karin encara Ino com desgosto e diz:

— Vou pra aula, vocês não tem maturidade pra lidar com isso.

— Karin, não fica chateada — tento amenizar. Mas não adiantava, pois Karin não mudou a expressão.

— Vamos pra aula. — Ela diz.

A primeira aula era de Literatura. E nós três tínhamos essa aula. Por isso, logo entramos e ficamos na fileira da frente. Sentei-me no meio de Ino e Karin, para garantir que elas não brigassem mais.

Vejo que na mesa havia um copo descartável do café Vanilli. E na lousa estrava escrito.

"Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha"

Vejo que o professor ainda não está na sala. Alguns alunos entram e vejo que Haruki — a garota mais popular do último ano — também estava nesta aula. Ela era um pouco metida e esnobe. E também gostava de colocar apelidos em Ino.

— Meu Deus, você fez cirurgia bariátrica? — ela questiona a Ino, assim que a vê.

— Claro que não. — Ino rebate.

— Lipoaspiração?

— Eu não precisei de intervenções cirúrgicas pra emagrecer. — Ino diz e sua expressão se contrai. Ela não aguentava mais as grosserias de Haruki.

Haruki joga os longos cabelos pretos para trás e faz uma expressão de espanto.

— Não acredito que você está... — ela coloca o dedo na boca e fingi que vai vomitar.

Olho para Ino, e percebo que seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas.

— Para com isso Haruki — me intrometo.

— Fracassadas — ela diz e vai para o fundo da sala.

— Não ligue pra ela Ino. Nós sabemos que você se esforçou para emagrecer. — Karin a conforta. Mas Ino não diz nada.

E então o sinal toca, para meu alívio.

Os alunos entram na sala e logo após vejo um homem entrar. Era o mesmo que vi na cafeteria. Ele entra, e dá um meio sorriso.

— Bom dia turma, sou o novo professor de literatura, Sasuke Uchiha.

Não existia mais nada naquele instante, não havia cenário, personagens, contexto. Existia apenas ele. _Meu professor._


	2. Capítulo 2 - Café Irlandês

De repente vejo que Karin e Ino se entreolham, e depois olham para mim. Rapidamente entendo o que elas estão querendo dizer.

O professor continua falando. E tento focar minha atenção somente na matéria, e parar de devanear.

—Eu gosto que vocês interajam comigo, então vamos ter uma aula dinâmica, não quero que só leiam o livro da semana, quero que interpretem, falam o que entenderam, ok? — ele diz. E espera que respondemos. Assim que ouve, ele continua. — Eu sei que é chato, mas preciso que me digam o nome de vocês, algumas inspirações, livros favoritos.

Percebo que ninguém protesta. Então ele começa pela fileira do canto. Começo a entrar em pânico por não saber o que dizer. Tudo que eu pensava em dizer parecia muito idiota. Livro favorito? Eu não tinha um favorito, eu me apaixonada por um toda semana.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar, pois logo chegou minha vez.

— Sua vez — ele me mira.

— Haruno Sakura, gosto do poeta Virgílio, e não tenho exatamente um livro favorito — falo.

— Virgílio... Interessante. — ele diz e logo mira em outro aluno, ele não deu muita atenção pra mim. Embora eu quisesse que ele reparasse em mim, eu me senti aliviada quando ele voltou à atenção para outra pessoa. Minhas mãos estavam pingando de suor.

Ino e Karin responderam quase que a mesma coisa. E foram diretamente para o clichê, disseram gostar de Shakespeare. Fiquei indignada, elas só conheciam Romeu e Julieta.

Em pouco tempo todos falaram.

— Obrigada por cooperarem. Então vamos começar. — Sasuke se vira e começa a escrever na lousa.

Recebo uma mensagem no celular. Grupo das amigas.

Karin: "Que bumbum é esse?".

Ino: "Estou chocada. Esse e o melhor professor de todos".

"Prestem atenção na aula" – Respondo e paro de ver o celular.

—Tendo como guia a obra de Shakespeare, vamos fazer uma viagem pelo território do coração, não só para descobrir seus tesouros, mas também para conhecer seus precipícios mortais. — Sasuke se vira e diz. —Abram os livros, peguem uma citação de Shakespeare e escrevam o que interpretaram. Vocês têm vinte minutos... — Mrs. Uchiha diz.

Procuro por uma citação interessante no livro. Perco um bom tempo nisso. Até que uma citação me chama a atenção. Escrevo e tento ajudar Karin a encontrar um texto. Passado vinte minutos o professor se levanta.

— Quem vai começar? — Mr. Uchiha pergunta. Ele olha, seus olhos pousam em mim por um momento e depois para em Suigetsu. — Pode ler? — o professor questiona a ele. Suigetsu era um garoto um pouco esquisito, ele passou um bom tempo do ano passado apaixonado por Karin. Mas, ela não quis corresponder.

— Eu não me sinto confortável — Suigetsu diz.

— Não estamos aqui para te julgar, Todos vão ter a oportunidade de falar em aula. Então, sinta-se a vontade — o professor tenta convencê-lo.

— Ok. Eu escolhi o primeiro ato de Os dois cavalheiros de Verona:

"Por você abandonei meus estudos, perdi tempo, desafiei a razão, desprezei o mundo; com fantasias minha inteligência ficou debilitada, com pensamentos se adoentou meu coração."

Percebo certos murmurinhos e algumas risadas.

— Pessoal, por favor, eu não quero que nossa aula seja um ambiente de julgamentos. Suigetsu pode me dizer o que Shakespeare quis dizer com esse soneto?

— Eu não sei — Suigetsu responde.

— Bom, Shakespeare denuncia uma das armadilhas que ameaçam o relacionamento de um casal: culpar o outro de todos os males. —O professor diz e começa e anda para o canto esquerdo da sala. — Não estamos aqui para discutir relacionamentos. Através dessa aula eu quero que vocês entendam uma coisa. Quando um autor escreve, ele quer dizer algo com suas palavras. Vocês precisam interpretar, entender o que ele diz e tirar uma conclusão... — Você, pode ler o seu texto? — ele questiona para outra pessoa. Eu não consegui prestar atenção, pois estava focada em não passar mal. Meu estômago revirava.

Mr. Uchiha questiona mais alguns alunos e me sinto aliviada quando ele termina a dinâmica, sem chamar o meu nome.

— Vejo que vocês precisam amadurecer essa ideia. — o professor volta para o meio da sala. — Vamos começar novamente. Para lição de casa. Quero um texto autoral. Pode ser um poema, um conto, dissertação... Qualquer um. Tragam para a próxima aula. Vocês não vão precisar ler o seu próprio texto, o seu colega vai ler e tentar interpretar, tudo bem?

Em uníssono todos concordam.

— Até semana que vem pessoal — ele diz, por fim. Em segundos eu saio da minha carteira e fujo da sala. Percebo que Ino e Karin correm para me alcançar.

— Por que você está correndo?

— A sala estava muito abafada. — digo. Sentindo um calor subir pelo meu corpo. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no professor. E vê-lo não ajudava em nada.

— Eu estou chocada com esse professor. Sinto-me muito mais animada para continuar essa aula — Ino diz.

— Nem me fale, estou motivada a escrever agora — Karin diz. As duas não conseguem parar de sorrir.

— Até semana que vem Mr. Uchiha— vejo que um grupo de meninas acenam quando o professor passa.

— Nos vemos no almoço — Digo para Karin e Ino. Neste momento eu precisava focar na aula de história.

Chego à sala e sento. Passo um bom tempo perdida em meus pensamentos. Completamente distraída. Percebo que a professora entra, escreve na lousa, passa a matéria e eu só consigo deixar o caderno aberto.

Sasuke Uchiha... Ele era tão intrigante. Os olhos negros estavam gravados em minha memória e me sentia tão entusiasmada, como nunca tinha sido.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar esses pensamentos da minha mente.

|...|

Na quarta à tarde quando chego a minha casa, percebo que minha mãe me deixou um bilhete.

"Conversei com Hiro Sato, dono do Vanilli, precisam de uma ajudante, esteja lá às 17h30min".

Eu precisava de um emprego de meio período, e o café era tão próximo de casa... Eu podia trabalhar meio período e juntar um pouco mais de dinheiro.

Tomo um banho, visto uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta sem desenhos – tentei parecer séria, amarrei o cabelo, mesmo odiando o jeito que ele ficava preso. Logo após comi macarrão instantâneo. Eu sabia que tinha que parar com esse hábito terrível, mas era tão prático, e meus dotes culinários não eram muito bons.

Sai de casa e fui até o Vanilli, encontrei com Hiro na entrada. Ele era um senhor muito simpático. A filha dele Mari, antes de ir para a universidade, era uma grande amiga minha.

— Boa tarde senhor Sato — o cumprimento.

— Boa tarde Sakura, está pronta para começar a trabalhar? — ele questiona.

— O emprego já é meu? — pergunto.

— Sim, te conheço desde pequena, sei que é responsável. Vamos até os fundos, vou te explicar os processos e apresentar aos outros funcionários.

— Ah, ok obrigada! — articulo.

— Bom, seu horário vai ser das 17h30min até às 21h30min, de segunda à sexta, e esporadicamente aos sábados. Sei que os jovens precisam sair de vez em quando — ele disse e pegou um papel com os valores que eu ganharia por hora e a definição dos horários e me entregou.

Ouvi as regras do café e Hiro me apresentou aos três funcionários. Konan, Hinata e Utakata. Eles eram os funcionários do período da noite. Sabia que eles estudavam na minha escola, mas nunca tive muito contato.

— A Konan vai te explicar os processos da preparação dos cafés, chás. Mas não se assuste por enquanto você só servirá as mesas, até aprender. — Hiro disse — Seja bem vinda — continuou.

Percebo que Utakata dá um largo sorriso para mim, ele era alto, magro, com os olhos dourados claros e cabelo castanho, que alcançam os ombros. Hinata me olhou amigavelmente, seus cabelos eram lindos em um tom azul escuro, e sua pele era muito clara. Contudo Konan permaneceu séria. Konan era relativamente alta, que tinha cabelo azul curto, em linha reta, olhos âmbar, e um piercing preto em baixo da boca.

— Farei o meu melhor — falo.

— Venha comigo, Sakura. — Konan diz.

Hinata foi para o caixa e Utakata ficou ao lado dela para receber os pedidos.

Konan me mostrou a preparação de alguns cafés e explicou o fluxo do Vanilli.

— Os bolos são feitos na parte da manhã, os cookies são feitos na manhã e também na parte da tarde, quem prepara é a senhora Saito. Já os cafés são preparados por mim e quando você aprender poderá me ajudar. — Konan disse e começou a preparar um café irlandês.

— O irlandês é a fusão do café e uísque irlandês cobertos com uma camada de creme ou chantilly — Konan terminou de prepara-lo e me mostrou uma ficha com todas as medidas. — Coloque seu avental e entregue o café na mesa sete, ok? — Konan continuo.

— Ok. — digo. Coloco o avental verde escuro e pego a bandeja com o café.

— Muito cuidado — Konan advertiu. Ando devagar com a bandeja e vejo que há um homem na mesa sete. Ele está com um notebook na mesa. Quando chego perto o suficiente da mesa, vejo-o, Sasuke Uchiha, meu professor. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa social branca e seus cabelos estavam bem desalinhados.

Arregalei os olhos e engoli em seco.

— Com licença. Café irlandês — digo colocando ao café e um pequeno cookie no canto da mesa. Mal consigo respirar de tanto nervoso.

— Obrigado... Mocinha quietinha da minha aula... — ele me olha e diz.

Ele me reconheceu?

— Eu não sou quietinha... Só estava prestando atenção na aula. — digo. Segurei a barra do meu avental com força.

— Prestando atenção? Em que? Na matéria, em algum colega, ou no professor? — ele questiona.

Meu coração afundou e senti um frio na barriga.

Será que era uma brincadeira?

— Eu presto atenção na matéria, claro. — Respondo. — Com licença. — digo, não espero para ver a reação dele para minha resposta.

Volto para trás do balcão, meu coração estava acelerado e me senti confusa. Com certeza eu havia entendido errado.

Eu sabia que quando nasce um amor, nasce também uma ilusão. E eu não iria me iludir tão facilmente.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Cappuccino

No sábado à noite, aproveitei que não iria trabalhar para reunir com minhas amigas. Iriamos comer algumas besteiras, conversar, e claro assistir filmes.

Arrumei meu quarto, colocando mais um colchão e desci para a cozinha para fazer pipoca, enquanto elas ainda não chegavam. Minha mãe estava tomando um chá na cozinha, a folga dela só iria ser no domingo, e hoje ela trabalharia a noite.

— Hey mãe — digo enquanto procuro a pipoca no armário.

— Tudo bem querida?

— Eu estou bem, está bonita hoje — digo. Minha mãe estava com os cabelos loiros penteados de lado e com uma bela maquiagem. Dificilmente eu a via maquiada.

— Eu só passei um batom — ela disse levemente corada.

— Encontrou algum médico bonitão?

— Não... Eu não tenho tempo pra essas coisas — ela diz. E eu percebo que ela estava escondendo algo.

— Mãe, quando foi que você percebeu que estava apaixonada pelo papai? — Questiono. Meu pai não morava conosco, e não tínhamos uma boa relação, contudo essa pergunta veio de súbito em minha mente.

— Quando? Que pergunta estranha... — ela refletiu. — Eu acho que foi quando dormimos juntos...

— Que horror — falo ao perceber a conotação das palavras.

— Não digo no sentido malicioso, quando dormimos juntos e eu percebi que ele não roncava, eu acho que depois desse momento, eu me apaixonei. — ela disse. E eu não contive a risada.

— Meu Deus mãe, é por isso que o casamento de vocês não durou — falo. Pego o saco da pipoca e coloco no micro-ondas.

— Você tem razão, foi um desastre — ela diz e coloca a xicara de chá na pia. A campainha toca e eu vou atender. Abro a porta e vejo Karin e Ino.

— Que bom que chegaram, entrem — digo e dou espaço para elas entrarem.

— Olá senhora Mebuki — elas cumprimentam minha mãe.

— Oi meninas, divirtam-se, eu preciso ir trabalhar, mas de manhã estou de volta — minha mãe diz.

— Mas você já vai mãe? Seu turno começa as dez — falo. Ainda eram sete horas.

— É... Eu combinei de encontrar uma amiga aqui na vizinhança — ela diz. E constato que minha mãe está realmente escondendo algo. Afinal, ela estava saindo mais cedo de casa há semanas.

— Ok, bom trabalho — digo e ela me da um beijo na testa de despedida. — Comportem-se.

— Você também — não pude deixar de dizer. Minha mãe sorri e pega seu casaco antes de sair de casa.

— Trouxe sorvete de morango, seu favorito — Ino diz.

— Ótimo, estou fazendo pipoca. Já escolheram o filme que vamos ver? — Questiono. Olho para Karin e percebo que ela está com uma cara estranha, além do fato de estar arrumada demais para um encontro de amigas.

— Meninas, eu não queria furar com vocês... Mas... Eu tenho um encontro hoje — ela diz.

— Encontro? — questiono. — Karin, era a noite das garotas, por que marcou justo hoje?

— Encontro com quem? — Ino interrompe.

— Porque eu preciso que vocês me acobertem. Meus pais acham que vou estar aqui, mas eu preciso sair. Por favor, me ajudem — ela pede.

— Novamente, encontro com quem? — Ino insiste na pergunta.

— Com o _Cappuccino_... — ela diz. _Cappuccino_ era o homem mais velho que ela conheceu no Vanilli, por algum motivo Karin não queria dizer o nome verdadeiro dele, e deu o apelido de _Cappuccino_ , pois, de acordo com ela o homem só tomava esse café.

— Eu não acredito, você tem que parar de se encontrar com esse cara — Ino protesta.

— Karin, há quanto tempo você está saindo com ele? Porque sinto que não nos contou tudo — falo. Karin se senta no sofá e eu me sento ao lado dela.

— Ok, eu vou contar, mas não fiquem me julgando. Eu realmente o conheci no Vanilli, e bom, ele me chamou pra sair sim, o que eu não contei é que já saímos algumas vezes, quer dizer, nós nos encontramos durante todo o verão. — ela diz. E eu fico calada um tempo tentando processar a informação.

— E quem é esse velho? Por que não diz o nome dele?

— Porque ele é...

— Casado? — Ino interrompe novamente.

— Ino, deixa ela falar, por favor. — Peço. Ino fecha a expressão facial e senta no outro sofá.

— Ele não é casado. É divorciado, acabou de se divorciar — Karin responde.

— Você tem certeza? — questiono.

— Tenho. Estamos mantendo segredo por enquanto, até que eu complete dezoito anos. Depois nós vamos assumir nosso relacionamento para todo mundo. Só faltam oito meses, então, por favor, meninas, me ajudem, eu realmente amo ele. — Karin diz. E isso me assusta.

— Você mal o conhece, como pode dizer que o ama? — Ino questiona. — O ato de se apaixonar é muitas vezes uma miragem que nós mesmos criamos.

O cupido havia flechado Karin, era aparente que ela estava iludida, e queria brigar por esse amor.

A mitologia romana diz que Cupido é filho de Vênus, a deusa do amor, e de Marte, o deus da guerra. Não é por acaso que amor e guerra andam juntos, já que "amar é uma batalha constante que precisamos travar no dia a dia".

— Eu sei o que sinto, me desculpa se minha felicidade te causa mau humor — Karin contrapôs. Decido intervir antes que comece uma batalha.

— Parem vocês duas. Ino tente entender um pouco a Karin, ela está apaixonada, e é difícil pra ela lidar com a situação. — falo olhando para Ino. — E Karin... — me viro para ela. — não sei como agir nessa situação, mas vou te ajudar, dessa vez. — Os olhos de Karin brilham — Mas, com a condição de que esteja aqui até às onze da noite e me diga o nome dele.

— Sakura, eu não posso dizer. — percebo lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Por que não?

— Eu não posso. Eu faço tudo que quiser. Mas, eu não posso — ela implora.

— Tudo bem, não demore, ok? — Cedo, meu espirito romântico não conseguia dizer não. Era difícil não apoia-la, pois Karin sempre me ajudou, nós éramos amigas de infância e fazíamos tudo juntas. E sempre nos apoiávamos.

— Obrigada! — ela me abraça. — Eu vou indo, se não vou chegar atrasada. Ás onze estarei de volta — Karin se levanta e seca as lágrimas. — Ino, não fique brava comigo, eu amo você — Karin diz. Percebo que coração de Ino se amolece, pois sua expressão se suaviza.

— Cuidado Karin, é só o que eu digo — Ino fala.

— Até mais — digo quando Karin abre a porta e sai. Tranco a porta de casa e corro até a cozinha, pois havia esquecido a pipoca. Abro o micro-ondas e espero alguns segundos pra abrir o pacote.

— E então sobramos, as solteironas... O que vamos assistir? — Ino para do meu lado e pergunta.

— Don Juan DeMarco, há muito tempo quero rever — respondo.

— Ok, então vamos — ela diz e coloca o pote de sorvete no congelador. Coloco a pipoca em um pote e peço para Ino pegar duas latas de refrigerantes. Subimos para meu quarto e conecto o meu computador na TV. Don Juan DeMarco era um filme de 1995 e foi um achado encontra-lo na internet.

Uma citação de Don Juan DeMarco transformou-se numa das mais românticas da história do cinema. No filme, Johnny Depp é John Arnold DeMarco, um homem que acredita ser um infalível conquistador de corações. Don Juan diz:

Na vida só há quatro questões importantes: o que é sagrado, de que é feito o espírito, por que vale a pena viver e por que vale a pena morrer. Só existe uma resposta para todas elas: o amor.

|... |

Tomei tanto sorvete na noite anterior que acordei de manhã com uma dor terrível no estômago. Sabia que não era só o sorvete a causa da dor, mas também proveniente da preocupação com Karin. Ela não chegou a minha casa ás 23h00min como combinado. Ela não apareceu. Eu liguei diversas vezes em seu celular e ele caia na caixa postal.

Ás sete da manhã levantei e fui preparar um café. Não consegui dormir muito bem, e precisa comer. Ino ficou dormindo e quando eu estava fazendo as panquecas — era uma massa pronta, só precisei quebrar uns ovos —, minha mãe chegou.

— Querida, acordou cedo, em pleno domingo — minha mãe diz e logo após boceja.

— Estava com fome — respondo.

— Ok, eu vou subir e dormir um pouco. Mais tarde temos um compromisso, quero que conheça uma pessoa. — ela diz. E eu constato que minha mãe tinha um namorado.

— Eu preciso ir? — questiono. Minha mãe me fita e eu percebo que sou obrigada acompanha-la. — Ok, eu vou.

— Até mais — ela diz e sobe as escadas. Pego meu celular e ligo novamente para Karin: Caixa postal. Eu estava começando a ficar muito preocupada.

Um pouco depois, Ino desce as escadas com os cabelos completamente desalinhados. Seu pijama estava manchado de sorvete.

— Panqueca, ovos e bacon no café da manhã? — ela questiona, assim que vê a mesa do café.

— Eu como muito quando estou nervosa. E é o que sei cozinhar — digo.

— Eu vou ficar só com os ovos — Ino diz e pega um prato pra ela. Pego a garrafa de café e coloco na mesa. Sirvo em duas xicaras e me sento para comer. — Eu te disse para não confiar na Karin, ela nos enganou pra dormir com o _Cappuccino_. — Ino deu uma garfada nos ovos.

— Eu só quero que ela apareça, eu realmente estou preocupada.

— Ela só foi transar Sakura. — Ino expõe.

O café desce queimando em minha garganta, e torço para que Karin esteja bem.

|... |

Á tarde tive que me preparar para sair com minha mãe. Coloquei uma calça de sarja e uma camiseta com listras cinza. Calcei um tênis, e como de costume deixei os cabelos soltos. Quando desço percebo o olhar de reprovação da minha mãe.

— Você não tem uma roupa mais bonita? Eu te dei um vestido lindo no natal. — Objetou.

— Eu não vou vesti-lo. Se quiser que eu vá, vai ter que me aceitar assim — falo. Minha mãe suspira e pega a bolsa.

— Vamos — diz. A sigo e saímos de casa. Entramos no carro e andamos alguns quarteirões até estacionarmos em frente a uma casa. Era uma cada um pouco maior que a nossa, em um estilo mais rústico, assim que saímos do carro um homem abre a porta. Não foi necessário nem tocar a campainha.

Ao nos aproximar, percebo que o homem parecia com alguém. Ele tinha cabelo preto curto, que descia até os ombros e olhos cor de ônix, com rugas visíveis abaixo deles.

— Fugaku, essa é minha filha Sakura — minha mãe apresenta. — Sakura, Fugaku é o meu namorado — complementa. O senhor dá as mãos para que eu cumprimente. A contragosto eu estendo a minha. Puta merda, como minha mãe pode me dizer só agora que estava namorando? Olho furiosamente para minha mãe que disfarçadamente sorri.

— Prazer em conhece-la — ele diz.

— Igualmente — respondo.

— Entrem, por favor — Fugaku pede e entramos em sua casa. — Vamos até o jardim, preparei um café da tarde delicioso pra gente.

O dia estava ensolarado. Sentei-me de frente para minha mãe e Fugaku. Servi-me de café e biscoitos. Pretendia passar o tempo comendo para não falar muito.

— Nós demoramos a te contar, porque queríamos ter a certeza de que era sério. Isto é muito importante pra nós — minha mãe diz.

— Eu tenho dois filhos Sakura, contudo não moram mais comigo, ambos são mais velho que você. Eles sabem que estou namorando, mas ainda não conheceram a Mebuki, contudo, quero muito marcar um dia para que todos se conheçam — Fugaku diz.

— Ok — respondo e aproveito para pegar um pedaço de bolo. Minha mãe e Fugaku se entreolham e sorriem.

Pego o meu celular e vejo se não há alguma mensagem de Karin. De repente a porta que dá entrada ao jardim se abre e uma figura conhecida aparece.

— Pai, trouxe a máquina de cortar gramas — ele fala. Mr. Uchiha aparece e para minha surpresa, ele estava sem camisa.

— Sasuke, havia me esquecido que iria vir me ajudar no jardim hoje — Fugaku se levanta. Tenho vontade de sumir. Além de ser meu professor, ele tinha que ser filho do namorado da minha mãe? Que bela desgraça!

Abaixo a cabeça e tento não olhar pra ele.

— Você tem visitas? — Mr. Uchiha questiona.

— Sim, Sasuke, essa é Mebuki Haruno, minha namorada — minha mãe se levanta e cumprimenta Sasuke. — e essa é sua linda filha, Sakura — Fugaku complementa, e eu quero morrer.

Sou obrigada a levantar e cumprimenta-lo.

— Olá, Mr. Uchiha — digo.

— Me chame de Sasuke, aqui não somos mais aluna e professor — ele diz.

— Oh, vocês já se conheciam? — Mikoto questiona.

— Ele é meu professor de literatura — digo.

— Que coincidência bacana — Fugaku diz. E eu só tenho vontade de me esconder. — Se junte a nós para o café, Sasuke. — pede. Tento não olhar para o abdômen do meu professor, mas fico completamente distraída.

— Brevemente, ainda tenho que trabalhar no jardim — ele responde e se senta na cadeira ao meu lado. Minha mãe serve café pra ele e passamos alguns minutos constrangedores.

— O café acabou... Eu posso fazer mais — minha mãe diz.

— Eu te ajudo — Fugaku vai atrás dela. E tenho a sensação de querer ser uma toupeira pra me esconder embaixo da terra.

— Fico feliz pelo meu pai ter encontrado alguém — ele quebra o silêncio.

— Minha mãe está agindo com uma adolescente. Isto é loucura — acabo protestando antes mesmo de processar o que estava dizendo.

— Você já esteve apaixonada antes? — Ele me olha, me sinto gelar tamanha aproximação. Droga! Porque ele não coloca uma camisa?

— Isso é pessoal professor — respondo.

— Sasuke, aqui, você pode me chamar de Sasuke.

— Mr. Uchiha — Insisto com a formalidade, eu não podia chama-lo de Sasuke, me parecia intimo demais. — O amor é uma ilusão.

Ele sorri.

— Quanta sagacidade, use isso em aula.

Desvio o olhar dele e pego novamente meu celular. Uma mensagem recebida de Karin:

" _Estou indo embora, diga a meus pais que sinto muito"._

Fico assustada. Como assim indo embora? Karin jamais iria embora antes de se despedir. Isso não era possível. Minha mãe volta, e sinto que preciso dizer a ela o que aconteceu.

— Mãe, preciso falar com você, é sobre a Karin. Ela não dormiu em casa ontem, ela saiu com um homem e agora mandou uma mensagem dizendo que está fugindo. — despejo as palavras, meu coração estava acelerado, eu podia sentir que algo muito ruim havia acontecido.

— Vamos ligar para os pais dela, agora — minha mãe diz.

Por um momento o meu olha cruza com os de Sasuke. E me sento atraída a cair em uma _ilusão_.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Café Caramelo

A sensação de amargor em minha boca não foi pior que ficar ao lado de Mr. Uchiha. Fiquei esperando minha mãe falar com os pais de Karin, enquanto encaro Fugaku.

— Sei que não é o melhor momento Sakura, mas convidei a Mebuki para o noivado da minha ex-esposa, e gostaria que você fosse também. — Fugaku diz, quebrando o silêncio.

— Noivado da sua ex? — Questiono. Era sério que ele esperava que eu participasse do evento? E como minha mãe pode aceitar?

— Sim, nós temos uma relação muito amigável, ela é mãe dos meus dois filhos. Eu quero que a Mebuki se sinta parte da família. E você também — ele insiste.

 _Parte da família_... De certa forma isso me fazia sentir um frio na espinha.

— Não a pressione, pai. Ela acabou de saber do seu relacionamento com a mãe dela. — O filho dele interviu, e de certa forma me senti aliviada.

— Tudo bem, não queria ser inconveniente. Mas, Sakura, sinta-se a vontade para acompanhar sua mãe. Ficarei muito feliz se vier — Fugaku articulou.

— Está certo, vou pensar nisso. — digo. E tomo mais um gole do café.

Vejo que minha mãe volta para o jardim.

— Vamos ter que ir embora Fugaku, preciso falar pessoalmente com os pais da Karin e ajuda-los no que for preciso — minha mãe diz. Fico aliviada de sair daquela situação. Mas ainda muito preocupada com Karin.

Fugaku e Sasuke nos acompanharam até a saída. Por uns segundos constrangedores, vejo minha mãe beijar Fugaku.

— Foi um prazer conhece-lo Sasuke — minha mãe diz.

— Igualmente, Mebuki. Vemos-nos no noivado — ele diz. Eu murmuro uma palavra, eu quis dizer "tchau", mas acho que saiu outra palavra qualquer.

Assim que entramos no carro, me preparo para a bronca que vou levar.

— Sakura, comece a explicar direitinho o que aconteceu com a Karin ontem — minha mãe me olha furiosa. — Suas amigas sempre foram em casa, e os pais delas sempre confiaram em nós. Agora a Karin desaparece, como vou me explicar para os pais dela?

— Mãe, eu não sabia de muita coisa, a Karin estava saindo com um homem, um homem mais velho. Até ela chegar em casa ontem, eu não sabia que ela ia sair. Olha, eu não sei nem o nome dele! — despejo as palavras.

— Homem mais velho? Isso está ficando cada vez pior! — Minha mãe dá partida no carro. — O que mais você sabe?

— Eu não sei muita coisa, entende? Ele queria manter segredo, até mesmo das melhores amigas.

— Vamos rezar para que ela volte logo para casa, e que nada de mais grave tenha acontecido, e bom, não consigo nem te colocar de castigo por ter acobertado a sua amiga. Afinal, você nem sai de casa. Mas, vou reforçar, escola, trabalho e casa, ok? — minha mãe diz. Até me sinto um pouco ofendida. Contudo, tinha que concordar, eu nem saia de casa.

— Ok... — murmuro.

Os minutos depois foram angustiantes. Quando encontramos os pais de Karin, mal consegui falar tamanho o desespero que eles transpareciam. O primo de Karin, Naruto, era da policia. Por isso, uma viatura já estava parada em frente à casa de Karin.

Tentei falar o máximo que eu sabia sobre o homem que Karin saia Contudo, dizer que ele gostava de _Cappuccino_ não era uma boa pista. Era o ridículo o quanto que eu sabia.

1\. Ele um homem mais velho.

2\. Cabelos grisalhos

pedia Cappuccino

o Vanilli

(embora a informação não fosse 100% confiável).

Não era muito que eu sabia, e existiam milhares de pessoas que se encaixariam nesse perfil. Acabei dizendo tudo que eu sabia, e tentei me desculpar por ter encoberto Karin, contudo os pais dela estavam muito apavorados para dar atenção.

Minha mãe e eu fomos embora pra casa.

— Eu acho que a Karin só esta assustada, talvez tenha passado a noite fora e ficou com medo do julgamento — minha mãe levantou a hipótese.

— Eu não sei. Ela me deu a certeza de que iria voltar pra cá ontem. — falo. Pego meu celular e mando mensagem pra Ino contando sobre Karin.

— Lembra o que Naruto falou? Às 72 horas de desaparecimento são muito importantes. Ela vai voltar.

— Eu espero mãe — a abraço. Eu estava com medo. Queria muito que Karin aparecesse, mas a angustia que eu sentia me dizia que algo havia acontecido.

|... |

No dia seguinte eu fui pra escola e me encontrei com Ino na entrada do colégio. Até o momento não tivemos mais nenhum sinal de Karin.

— O que acha que aconteceu com ela? — Questiono. Enquanto tomava um café expresso.

— Eu pensei que ela tivesse dormindo com o _Cappuccino_ , mas depois da mensagem que ela te mandou, acho que ela fugiu — Ino disse.

— Ino, a Karin não iria fugir, ainda mais sem se despedir de nós.

— Será? Ela estava tão louca por esse cara. Dizendo estar apaixonada. Acho que ela fugiu para não ser mais julgada por nós, e pela sociedade né. Afinal esse cara era vinte anos mais velho que ela. — diz enquanto pega o livro em seu armário.

— O que? O _Cappuccino_ têm 37 anos? Como você sabe — Indago abismada.

— Sim, Karin deixou escapar na aula de Biologia que ele era vinte anos mais velho que ela.

— Ok, e ela disse algo a mais?

— Não. Sei tanto sobre ele, quanto você.

— Bom saber a idade já é alguma coisa.

— Calma Sakura, ela está bem. Temos algo pra nos preocupar agora, você fez o dever de literatura? — Ino questiona. E sinto um peso de quinhentos quilos em minhas costas.

Estou arrasada! Nunca na minha vida eu deixei de fazer um dever. Justamente o dever de literatura? Será que eu deveria fingir uma dor de barriga e voltar pra casa?

— Eu esqueci... — murmuro aborrecida.

— Você esqueceu? Você nunca esquece um dever!

— Eu estou com muita coisa na cabeça. E agora, o que vou fazer?

— Explica a situação professor. Vocês são quase parentes agora, não é? — Ino debocha. Eu havia contado pra ela na noite anterior sobre a situação constrangedora, e é claro, era adorou.

— Não tenho alternativa — digo. Entramos na sala e sento na frente, como de costume.

Meu celular apita, penso que pode ser Karin.

" _São precisos dois anos para aprender a falar e sessenta para aprender a calar."_

Chacoalho a cabeça, mal acreditando no que havia lido.

Meu coração dispara, não era uma mensagem de Karin, mas sim, de um número desconhecido. Fiquei em choque, mil teorias se passaram em minha cabeça. Eu tinha certeza que Karin estava correndo perigo, e tinha certeza que essa mensagem era uma ameaça.

Então engulo em seco, em uma luta particular para conter as lágrimas.

Quando Mr. Uchiha entra na sala, tento pensar em alguma desculpa para não ter feito o dever. Eu podia ter feito qualquer outro dia na semana, era algo simples. Contudo, eu passei a semana toda distraída, completamente dispersa. Não havia desculpas, e eu teria que encarar isso.

— Bom dia pessoal! Vocês fizeram a lição de casa? É a primeira nota do semestre. Vou avaliar o texto e a interpretação de vocês — Mrs. Uchiha já chega recolhendo os deveres. E quando ele aparece para recolher o meu, tenho vontade de desaparecer.

— Eu... Eu não fiz — digo. Mr. Uchiha me olha. Seu rosto está indecifrável.

— Que decepção Sakura. Sinto muito, mas você não vai poder participar da dinâmica— ele diz. O que me faz afundar mais ainda em minha carteira.

Ele segue a aula. E sorteia as redações.

— Como eu havia dito, hoje não vou avaliar a escrita de vocês. Somente irei avaliar a interpretação, por isso, pedi para que não colocassem nome nas redações. Mas, era óbvio que todos deveriam entregar, embora alguns não tenham feito isso. — senti a indireta.— Aos que não entregaram, vou dar uma chance na próxima semana. — Me sinto aliviada por um momento. — Para ser justo a nota será menor.

Prosseguindo a aula, boa parte da sala havia feito o texto e a interpretação. É claro que rolou uns pré-julgamentos. E brincadeiras. Quando o sinal tocou, peguei minha mochila e decidi sair correndo, assim como fiz na semana passada, contudo, não foi possível sair sorrateiramente.

— Senhorita Haruno, pode ficar mais um minuto? — Mr. Uchiha pergunta.

Meu coração vai parar na garganta.

— Posso — respondo, sem ter alternativa. — Nos vemos mais tarde — me despeço de Ino.

Assim que os alunos saem Mr. Uchiha fala:

— Queria que ficassem claro algumas coisas... Foi você que deixou esse café em minha mesa? — ele questiona apontando o copo de café.

— Não.

Vejo que está escrito "Café Caramelo na embalagem".

— Eu não gosto de Café com caramelo.

— Hum... Entendo. Bom, quero deixar claro que, mesmo que nossos pais estejam namorando, em sala de aula, somos somente aluna e professor, não posso te ajudar ou relevar deveres não feitos. — ele diz. Fico brava por ele pensar que eu queira me aproveitar do relacionamento de nossos pais. — Espero que não confunda mais. — finaliza.

— Em nenhum momento eu pensei que você me ajudaria por nossos pais estarem junto. Além do fato de que não sou eu que estou confundido o nosso relacionamento. Somos aluna e professor. Correto, Mrs. Uchiha? — Inquiro. Ele não me responde. — Vou me atrasar para minha próxima aula. — falo e saio da sala.

Tenho a sensação de ter falado demais. Contudo, o fato dele pensar que eu queria tirar vantagem do relacionamento dos nossos pais me deixava possessa de raiva.

|...|

No final da semana tenho a sensação que Karin não iria voltar. A policia estava procurando-a e todos da vizinhança já sabiam. Os Uzumaki queriam abafar a situação, contudo após uma semana o caos começou. A Sra. Uzumaki não queria falar comigo, pois acreditava que eu era condizente com Karin, então eu tive que acompanhar o caso do desaparecimento de longe.

O primo de Karin, Naruto, era muito legal. Era mais velho que nós, tinha 26 anos. E ele era como um irmão mais velho para nós. Dava-nos conselho e brincava junto quando éramos criança; Apesar de ter se afastado quando fez dezoito anos. Pensei em dizer pra ele sobre a mensagem que recebi. Mas preferi ficar calada, pois não queria alarmar ninguém. Afinal, podia ser apenas uma brincadeira maliciosa.

No café Vanilli fico muito atenta a cada cliente que entra, contudo, não consegui descobrir nada. Quando chega o final de semana o meu único compromisso é dormir. Até que minha mãe aparece no meu quarto segurando um vestido azul turquesa.

— Hora de se arrumar — ela diz.

— O que? Me arrumar pra dormir?

— Engraçadinha... Hoje é o noivado da Mikoto... ex do Fugaku. Fomos convidadas... Lembra?

— Eu não vou nesse noivado. E você também não deveria ir. Que coisa maluca!

— Olha, eu não queria ir. Mas o Fugaku insistiu muito. E não quero ir sozinha.

— Você não vai estar sozinha, seu namorado vai te levar.

— Mas eu não conheço ninguém. Você é minha filha, tem que me apoiar. — Começou a chantagem emocional.

— Mãe, eu não quero ir.

— Por favor, eu te tiro do castigo...

— Estou bem de castigo. — replico.

— E se eu te der aquela coleção de livros que você pediu? — Minha mãe me pegou em um ponto fraco.

— O que mais? — Vejo se consigo tirar mais alguma coisa.

— Deixo você dirigir o carro... — ela diz quase que se arrependendo. Minha mãe nunca me deixava dirigir.

— Ok, eu vou. — digo, vencida.

— E vai por esse vestido? — questiona. O vestido era horrível. Sinceramente o gosto da minha mãe por moda, era pior que o meu. O vestido não tinha forma, era quadrado e, veludo estava fora de moda.

— Esse vestido é horrível, mãe.

— Isso faz parte do acordo, você vai à festa com o vestido, eu te dou a coleção de livros e deixo pegar o carro. Se não, nada feito.

— Ok. — aceito bufando.

Minha mãe vibra e vai para o seu quarto se arrumar. Deixo para me arrumar trinta minutos antes de sairmos. Às seis e meia tomo um banho e coloco o vestido. Seco meu cabelo e como de costumo passo protetor labial. Calço uma sapatilha e por fim estou pronta. Minha mãe aparece no quarto completamente embonecada. A noção de estilo da minha mãe era duvidosa. Vestido turquesa na altura dos joelhos e um decote bem generoso. Maquiagem exagerada — Batom vermelho, blush um pouco rosado demais e sombra verde nos olhos, acho que ela queria destacar os olhos. E para fechar o look uma sandália de salto prateada — O que não era tão ruim.

— Sua maquiagem está um pouco exagerada — digo.

— Eu gosto assim — ela diz. — Você vai de salto — diz e me entrega um sapato de salto de tamanho médio na cor preta.

— Eu estou confortável.

— Sakura, ninguém usa sapatilha com um vestido de festa. Por favor, coloca. — Minha mãe me olha tão furiosa que não vejo alternativa, se não, trocar o sapato.

As sete e quinze Fugaku chega para nos buscar. Ele trajava uma roupa casual, camisa polo azul marinha e calça de sarja preta. O local do noivado era a antiga casa de Fugaku, a qual ele deixou para a ex-esposa.

Ao tocar a campainha, logo a porta se abre. Somos guiados até o jardim, onde seria a festa. Logo que chegamos, tenho um choque visual. Ninguém estava usando vestidos como eu e minha mãe. Sinceramente, nós estávamos ridículas.

Todas as mulheres trajavam vestidos clássicos, e quase que em sua maioria, pretos ou beges. Novamente, tenho vontade de sumir. Percebo que minha mãe também fica sem graça. Mas a vergonha só iria aumentar dali em diante.

— Olá, que bom que vieram — Uma mulher nos cumprimenta. Sua pele era clara com o cabelo longo, preto, com franja penduradas em cada lado de seu rosto e seus olhos eram negros. Ela vestia um vestido de modelo evasê bege, com recortes em renda. Minha mãe a olhou de cima a baixo, é claro que percebi a mulher fazendo o mesmo. — Sou Mikoto, prazer em conhece-las — ela nos cumprimenta. — Fico feliz que tenham vindo.

E alguns minutos constrangedores se passaram, Mikoto apresentou o seu noivo Takashi, e logo percebi que ela não era tão apaixonada por ele, pois ficou um bom tempo de olho em Fugaku. Minha mãe também percebeu e não ficou muito feliz.

Sentamos em uma mesa e decidi que iria ficar lá o resto da noite. Era constrangedor demais estar vestindo aquele vestido. Minha mãe pareceu um pouco triste e tentei anima-la, dizendo que estava bonita. Logo uma figura masculina surge em nossa mesa, rapidamente percebo a semelhança dele com Fugaku.

— Itachi Uchiha, filho mais velho — ele se apresenta rapidamente. Itachi possuía olhos de ônix e cabelos negros que eram puxados para um curto rabo de cavalo. Ele também tinha franjas que emolduravam o centro do rosto que se separavam e se estendiam até o queixo. A característica mais marcante dele eram suas longas rugas sob os olhos.

Novamente as apresentações. Cumprimento-o e minha mãe faz o mesmo. Itachi senta conosco e logo após outro Uchiha chega. Parecia que Mr. Uchiha veio preparado para dar aula, pois, estava vestindo com uma camisa social branca em conjunto de uma calça social na cor cinza.

Festas eram o meu martírio. Eu não era tão antissocial, mas cumprimentar pessoas o tempo todo não era uma grande alegria. Eu só queria ficar no cantinho, comendo. O Uchiha mais novo cumprimenta a toda e senta-se ao lado do pai na mesa. Itachi não fica muito tempo na mesa, pois logo se levanta para conversar com uma garota.

Depois de algum tempo, Fugaku se ausenta da mesa e permanece um bom tempo desaparecido. O que faz com que minha mãe também se levante da mesa e vá procura-lo. E então, lá estou eu, sentada de frente para Mr. Uchiha, sem a menor vontade de dialogar com ele.

— Sua amiga apareceu? — ele questiona.

— Ainda não... — respondo.

E a conversa parou por ai. Pego a bebida que minha mãe estava tomando, acreditando que era água, contudo, ao tomar constato que era uma bebida alcoólica. Disfarço a cara feia e engulo. Aquilo iria me ajudar a aguentar a festa.

— Eu acho que vou procurar minha mãe — falo.

— Vou com você, afinal, você não conhece a casa — Mr. Uchiha diz, e sem opção, aceito.

Entramos na casa e subimos a escada.

— Será que eles estão em um momento intimo? — questiono. E logo depois me arrependo de ter dito, minhas bochechas queimam.

Mr. Uchiha ri.

— Acho que não. Eles não fariam coisas aqui — ele responde. Ouvimos alguns murmúrios e uma porta está entreaberta. De soslaio olho dentro. Vejo Fugaku dentro do quarto beijando uma mulher. Isso era constrangedor, mas o pior era que aquela mulher não era minha mãe e sim, Mikoto.

Fiquei chocada.

— Temos que sair daqui — puxo Mr. Uchiha. A tensão era tanta que não tive tempo pra pensar. E antes que eu percebesse estava segurando a mão do meu professor.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Chocolate Quente

_Aimeudeusdocéu_!

As coisas não poderiam ser piores. O namorado da minha mãe era um traidor! E agora, o que eu podia fazer? É claro que sair correndo não era algo muito sensato, mas foi minha reação imediata. Se não bastasse sair correndo feito uma idiota, levei meu professor junto comigo. Eu corri, e ele correu junto comigo sem ter a noção do que havia acontecido. Corro até chegar ao jardim que ficava na entrada da casa.

Mr. Uchiha me olha como se quisesse dizer: que-diabos-você-está-fazendo?

Meu coração está disparado. Respiro fundo antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

— O seu pai estava beijando a sua mãe! — Exclamo.

— O que? O meu pai não estava beijando a sua mãe?

— Não, ele beijou a sua mãe, não a minha!

— Wou, isso é um problema. — ele diz surpreso. — O que está pensando em fazer?

Que desastre.

— Eu não sei, por isso sai correndo. Acho melhor você fazer algo... — tento fugir da situação.

— Não podemos nos intrometer nisso. — ele expõe.

— Não podemos? Devemos! A minha mãe está sendo enganada por seus pais! Isto é horrível.

— Eu vou falar com meu pai. Pedir para que ele conte pra Mebuki. É melhor ela saber por ele, não por nós. — sugere.

— Certo. É a melhor alternativa. — exponho.

— Você está bem? — ele questiona.

— Estou, é só que não esperava ver aquilo. — Neste exato momento, não me importo em fixar os meus olhos nos dele.

— Sinto muito por isso.

— Depois dessa, acho que minha mãe nunca mais vai querer ver um Uchiha. — O meu coração se contrai à medida que as palavras escapolem.

— Acho que ela vai ser obrigada a me ver — ele diz. Arregalei os olhos e abri a boca em espanto.

Percebo que a expressão dele muda sempre que me olha, era como se ele estivesse flertando com o olhar.

— O que? — Questiono, pensando que ele estava com segundas intenções. Vejo que ele dá um passo para frente, se aproximando de mim.

Dou um passo para trás, mas não sem antes tropeçar. Tenho plena consciência de que irei de encontro ao chão em questão de milissegundos. No entanto, essa certeza se dissipa no instante em que sinto dois braços firmes me segurarem.

Tive uma sensação terrível. Era com se o meu coração despencasse para o estômago.

Ele riu. Tirando uma mecha de cabelo que está grudada em minha testa, diz:

— Reunião de pais e professores.

— Ahh, claro — engulo em seco. E ele se afasta de mim.

De repente vejo minha mãe andando até a mim.

— Vamos embora — ela diz. Percebo que seus olhos estão vermelhos.

— Mãe, você está bem?

— Estou, só quero ir embora — ela insiste.

Olho por um momento para Mrs. Uchiha, e creio que ele teve a mesma sensação que eu, a minha mãe já estava sabendo da traição.

— Então vamos... — digo.

— Você dirige — ela diz dando a chave do carro pra mim.

Pego a chave do carro e caminhamos até a saída. Mr. Uchiha nos acompanha.

— Então... Até mais — falo. Minha mãe já está dentro do carro e não diz nada.

— Peço desculpas pelos meus pais.

— Tudo bem... — digo e entro no carro. Ligo o carro e depois dou partida. Demoro um pouco para sair, pois estava enferrujada na direção, havia um carro na minha frente e atrás de mim. Assim que saio vejo Mr. Uchiha acenando para mim pelo retrovisor. Por um momento eu sorrio, sorrio porque a sensação de pensar nele me deixava eufórica.

E dois minutos depois, a sensação de euforia muda para preocupação.

— Mãe... O que aconteceu? — Pergunto.

— Fugaku terminou comigo.

— O que?

— Ele disse "Percebi que você gosta mais de mim do que eu de você. Não quero fazer você sofrer".

Que canalha.

— Nossa. — Penso se devo dizer sobre a traição, mas minha mãe já estava arrasada demais, era melhor não contar todos os detalhes de imediato.

— Mãe, não fique triste, quem perdeu foi ele. — embora esse discurso fosse clichê, eu estava falando sério, qualquer homem que namorasse minha mãe seria um sortudo.

— Sou um fracasso com relacionamentos.

— Não é, você só não encontrou alguém que a mereça.

Minha mãe sorri.

— Minha pequena está ficando muito madura. — pronuncia.

— Tenho a quem puxar — falo. Dou a mão para minha mãe. Nós éramos melhores amigas, e sempre nos apoiaríamos.

Quando chegamos a nossa casa, preparo um chocolate quente. Sempre que eu ficava triste, minha mãe preparava um chocolate quente pra mim, ela dizia que toda tristeza poderia ser curada com um chocolate quente.

|... |

Se tinha algo que me deixava puta da vida era aula de educação física. Quintas-feiras era um martírio para mim. Eu sempre era a penúltima a ser escolhida, mas agora eu era a ultima, desde que Ino emagreceu. Sempre fui muito ruim em esportes, em especificamente péssima em vôlei.

No vestiário eu estava pensando em uma desculpa para não participar da aula. Ino não podia participar já que havia passado mal na aula anterior. Eu tinha certeza que a causa era falta de alimentação, ela praticamente nunca comia, e quando comia sempre ia direto para o banheiro.

Eu sabia o que isso parecia, mas não queria acreditar que Ino estava fazendo isso consigo mesma.

Calcei o tênis e estava preparada para sair do vestiário quando dei de encontro com Haruki.

— Onde está suas amigas mostrengas? — Ela questiona não dando espaço para que eu passasse. — Ah... Já sei. A porco-espinho fugiu com um homem casado, e a ânsia de vomito não sai do banheiro. Que dó de você... — diz. Haruki era tão boba. Eu não me afetava com suas brincadeiras.

— Já acabou Haruki?

— Não. Vou acabar com você na quadra de vôlei.

— Mal posso esperar — retruco.

Ela dá uma risada e depois bufa.

— Você se acha tanto, não é Sakura? A garota inteligente que todos acreditam que vai passar em Harvard, mas por trás dessa carinha de santa, existe uma vagabunda.

— Qual é o seu problema Haruki? Me deixa em paz?

— Te deixar em paz? Não estou com vontade.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer algo, alguém a empurra.

— Com licença — Konan diz.

— Quem você pensa que é pra me empurrar? — Haruki vai implicar com ela, contudo Konan a ignora.

Assim que saio do vestiário não vejo Sarutobi Azuma o nosso professor de educação física, e sim Mr. Uchiha.

— Meninas, venham logo para a quadra — ele diz. Não precisou de muito tempo para que todas se reunissem envolta dele. — O professor Sarutobi teve um imprevisto e não vai comparecer a aula hoje. Não sou professor de educação física, mas vou supervisionar vocês. Só se dividam em equipes e treinem como sempre fizeram.

Percebo que as meninas se entreolham.

— E quem vão ser as capitãs? — Mira questiona. Ela era uma das amigas de Haruki.

— Como o Sarutobi decidia? — Mr. Uchiha questiona.

— Votação — Outra menina responde.

— Ok, então votem — ele diz. E em uma rápida votação foi decidido que Haruki e Konan seriam as capitãs. E então começou a seleção da equipe. Para minha surpresa, Konan me escolheu primeiro. Assim que as equipes estavam definidas nos dividimos na quadra.

Vejo que Mr. Uchiha se senta na arquibancada e fica nos observando.

Agradeço Konan por ter me escolhido, contudo ela não diz nada, pois tinha esse jeito reservado e eu estava me acostumando com isso.

— Bem que o professor Uchiha poderia dar todas as aulas pra gente — Mira diz.

— Ele nunca se interessaria por você Mira — Haruki responde.

— E nem por você Haruki — ela rebate.

O jogo começa e eu tento não ser tão ruim. A bola passa por mim e eu fujo dela. Eu morria de medo de que a bola desse de encontro com minha face.

— Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, rebate a bola — Konan diz.

— Eu vou tentar — respondo.

Percebo que Haruki vai dar o saque. Então tento ficar fora do foco dela. Mas, ela me olha, e seu olhar é maligno. A bola vem direto para mim. Eu sei que devo rebater, mas fico travada.

E agora, fujo ou não? Konan olha furiosamente para mim e não vejo escolha, eu preciso rebater essa bola.

Meu Deus. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira.

São tantos pensamentos rodando em minha cabeça, mas eu tinha a certeza que precisa fazer isso, precisa lutar contra o medo de esportes. Levanto a mão para rebater, a bola vem com tanta força que eu pulo, pulo o mais alto que pude. Consigo rebater, mas por ironia eu caio direto no chão.

Com os joelhos ralados, é claro. Porque, de algum jeito, sempre acabo no chão com os joelhos esfolados, sangrando.

Ninguém diz nada por vários segundos.

— Que ridícula — Haruki diz.

As meninas se entreolham e voltam os seus olhares para mim.

Mr. Uchiha apita. E vem ao meu alcance. A única coisa que eu sinto é vergonha. Sinto uma mão afagar o meu ombro e olho para cima.

— Você está bem? — Mr. Uchiha pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Estou bem... — digo. E levanto com a ajuda dele.

— Continuem o jogo meninas. — ele diz. — Consegue ir até a enfermaria Sakura? Preciso supervisionar as garotas.

— Eu consigo. Estou ótima. — falo. Embora tenha só esfolado os joelhos, o que estava doendo era o meu ego.

— Havia me esquecido de como as garotas nessa idade são cruéis. — Ele me lança um olhar cheio de pena.

Desvio o olhar.

— Tudo bem, eu sou péssima em vôlei. — Abro a porta para sair da quadra.

Percebo que ele quer dizer algo a mais. Contudo fica em silêncio. Não gostava de me sentir frágil, mesmo sendo desastrada, eu odiava a ideia de Mr. Uchiha ser sempre meu salvador.

Na enfermaria dou de encontro com Ino. Ela estava deitada mexendo no celular.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ela questiona e logo depois olha para meus joelhos esfolados. — Se machucou na educação física de novo? — constatou.

— Sim, onde está a enfermeira?

— Está tomando café na sala dos professores. — responde. Sento-me em uma cadeira.

— Você está com algum problema Ino? — Pergunto.

— Não, eu tenho tudo sobre controle.

— Você comeu hoje?

— Claro que comi. Ovos no café da manhã, como sempre. Porque está perguntando? — ela entra na defensiva.

— Eu só quero te ver bem... E saudável.

— Eu estou bem, se preocupe com Karin que está desaparecida. E não comigo.

— Eu me preocupo com vocês duas. Se estiver com algum problema, você vai me dizer?

— É claro que vou — Ino desvia o olhar. A enfermeira entra e me olha.

— De novo Sakura? — ela questiona. Kurenai estava acostumada a me atender na enfermaria.

|...|

Mais tarde, nó café Vanilli, continuo atenta a todos os clientes que entram. Utakata estava de folga, então eu fiquei ao lado de Hinata no caixa, recebendo os pedidos.

Varias pessoas entram no Vanilli, e em especial os garotos do time de futebol da escola, eles se sentaram na maior mesa do café. Connor o capitão do time veio até a mim para fazer os pedidos.

— Bem vindo ao café Vanilli, qual o seu pedido? — Questiono.

— Quero três cappuccinos e dos Macchiato — ele pede.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Só isso, obrigado olhos bonitos — ele diz e vai para sua mesa. Fico alguns minutos absorvendo o elogio. Eu fui brevemente interessada por Connor durante o segundo ano, mas é claro que isso não durou muito, eu não era tão pretenciosa.

Um homem entra no café e meu coração acelera. Ele era relativamente alto, e seu cabelo era totalmente grisalho. Seus olhos eram escuros e ele tinha uma pequena cicatriz vertical, percorrendo sobre seu olho esquerdo.

— Vou querer um Cappuccino — ele me pede. Comecei a transpirar naquele momento.

— É pra viagem? — pergunto, tentando não gaguejar.

— Não, vou tomar aqui.

— Pode escolher uma mesa e se sentar — falo. O homem assente e vai até uma mesa no canto esquerdo do Café.

Eu não podia tirar qualquer conclusão disso, afinal havia muitos homens grisalhos que gostavam de Cappuccino, certa disso, tento me acalmar.

Um tempo depois, ainda observo o homem misterioso, até que outro entra no café. Ele é alto e têm cabelos grisalhos penteados para trás com comprimento médio, com distintivos olhos rosa púrpura.

— Um Cappuccino. Vou tomar aqui — ele pede. Estava certo que Cappuccino era um café muito popular, mas essas coincidências estavam me matando.

— Ok, pode se sentar — falo. E então ele fica alguns segundos me escarando. E logo após se senta.

Vejo que o primeiro homem que entrou se encontra com uma mulher. Ela não toma nada, e conversa com ele. Já o outro permanece sozinho.

Atendo mais alguns pedidos até que sem querer derrubo o cardápio do Vanilli do outro lado do balcão. Saio da minha posição e vou até o outro lado do balcão. Pego o cardápio e vejo algo no chão. Era uma foto 3x4: A foto era de Karin.

Era como se tirassem todo o oxigênio de meus pulmões e me deixassem tentando respirar.

Pisco atordoadamente, até que compreendo. Sim, compreendo tudo.

 _Ele está aqui._


	6. Capítulo 6 - Expresso

Pensei que eu fosse vomitar de tão nervosa que fiquei. Eu precisava fazer algo sobre, qualquer coisa! A única ideia que tive foi ligar de imediato para Naruto. Procuro tremulamente pelo contato dele em meu celular. Vou até os fundos do café e ligo.

— Naruto, tudo bem? Tem como você vir ao café Vanilli?

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele questiona. Não queria alarma-lo, nem nada, mas eu não tinha controle sob minha boca grande.

— O sequestrador da Karin, eu acho que ele está aqui... — Sussurro.

— Sequestrador? Estou indo até ai pra entender — Naruto diz e desliga.

Volto até o café e continuo de olho nos dois homens misteriosos. Tenho minhas dúvidas de quem seria o Cappuccino, pois ambos pareciam amedrontadores. Mas, pensei por um momento, por qual homem Karin se interessaria? No meu conceito o homem com uma cicatriz vertical no olho parecia ser o mais bonito e interessante.

Atendo mais um pedido e vejo o percebo o homem de olhos rosa púrpura se aproximar, ele vem até o caixa e realiza o pagamento. Logo após ele sai do café.

— Sinistro — Hinata diz.

— Você também achou? — Questiono.

— Sim, ele tem um jeito amedrontador.

— Eu senti o mesmo Hinata — falo. Embora, não conseguia acreditar que Ino havia se interessado neste homem.

Não demora muito para que Naruto chegue, pego a foto que estava dentro do meu avental e sorrateiramente mostro a ele, Naruto me olha surpreso.

— Aonde achou isso?

— Estava do outro lado do balcão do café. Eu acho que foi aquele homem que derrubou. O grisalho sentado na mesa no canto esquerdo do Café.

— Espere só um minuto — ele diz e se dirige até o homem grisalho, neste momento percebo que a mulher que o acompanhava já havia ido embora.

Será que Naruto já iria prendê-lo? Mas como? Ou será que ele tentaria algumas perguntas? Apreensiva fico observando a situação de longe. Vejo que Naruto o cumprimenta.

Oh Meu Deus!

Será que eles se conheciam?

Naruto se senta de frente a ele e permanece ali por alguns minutos. E para minha surpresa os dois até mesmo sorriem!

Mas que merda está acontecendo? Naruto não era durão o suficiente, eu sabia! Falei pra ele não ingressar na carreira policial.

Nada mais acontece, sem prisões, sem interrogatórios decentes, Naruto e o homem se levantam e os dois caminham em direção a mim. Tenho vontade de fugir. Mas, permanece ali, com as canelas tremendo de medo.

— Sakura, queria te apresentar o meu amigo, Kakashi — Naruto diz. Mas que porra é essa de amigo?

— Amigo? — Questiono. E ignoro o homem.

— Sim, ele é um investigador que está nos ajudando a encontrar a Karin. — Naruto explica. Suspiro...

— Mocinha, a foto que encontrou fui eu quem deixei cair. — Kakashi diz.

— Exatamente, eu mesmo que dei a foto para ele — Naruto esclarece.

Fico ali, parada, me sentindo uma idiota.

— Eu pensei que, sei lá, você fosse o sequestrador da Karin — digo.

— E porque pensou isso? — Kakashi indaga.

— Eu... — pensei na ameaça que recebi por mensagem... Era melhor não dizer muito— Só supus, por conta da foto.

— Entendo. Deixa a investigação por nossa conta — o investigador fala.

— Isso mesmo Sakura, não se meta em problemas tentando encontrar a Karin. Estamos investigando e vamos trazê-la de volta para casa — Naruto diz e segura minha mão por um momento. Naquele momento percebo que Hinata nos olha. — Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me ligar. — Por fim, Naruto e Kakashi se dirigem a saída.

— Ele é seu namorado? — Hinata questiona.

— O Naruto? Jamais. Nós somos muito amigos — respondo.

— Entendo... — Hinata diz cabisbaixa.

Penso por uns segundos, estaria ela interessada em Naruto? Eu amava juntar casais. Mas, por um momento eu iria recuar, pois ainda não era muito próxima de Hinata.

Mesmo acreditando que o amor era uma ilusão, eu não deixava de suspirar com pensamentos românticos.

Volto o meu foco para o atendimento e respiro um pouco aliviada por saber que tinha um investigador procurando por Karin. A única suspeita que eu pudesse ter no momento era sobre o homem de olhos púrpura.

|... |

Na quinta-feira depois do trabalho encontro com Ino em sua casa para fazermos o trabalho de literatura juntas. O trabalho consistia em procurar por um texto/conto no Naturalismo ou Realismo e fazer uma dissertação sobre ele.

Fico no computador e Ino se senta ao meu lado.

Escolhemos o conto de Emilia Pardo Bazán, uma escritora galega do século XIX adepta do naturalismo:

 _"Eva queria se livrar do Amor que a perseguia sem a deixar respirar. Ela viajou para quebrar o feitiço, mas não adiantou. Eva se enclausurou numa torre altíssima, mas, numa noite em que se debruçou na sacada, ele entrou. Eva tentou estabelecer regras, mas elas escorreram pelas rachaduras das paredes. Tentou cobri-las com cal, mas isso também não deu certo. Em cada ponto onde Eva parava, o Amor reaparecia e lhe dizia com um sorriso malandro e confidencial: Não irei me separar de você. Vamos juntos._

 _Desesperada e sem hesitar, ela começou a pensar em como se livrar dele, porque entre o Amor e Eva a luta era mortal e não importava como se vencia e, sim, somente a vitória. A mulher preparou suas redes e anzóis e, colocando neles isca de flores e mel dulcíssimo, atraiu o Amor com graciosas piscadas e dirigindo-lhe sorrisos com embriagante ternura entre graves e mimosas palavras, em voz velada pela emoção, e o Amor acudiu voando, alegre, gentil, feliz, confuso e confiante como uma criança, impetuoso e convencido como um adolescente, plácido e sereno como um homem vigoroso. Então Eva o asfixiou com as próprias mãos._

 _O Amor não respirava nem se mexia; estava morto. Ao mesmo tempo em que se certificava disso, a criminosa sentiu uma dor terrível, estranha, inexplicável, algo como uma onda de sangue que alcançava o seu cérebro e como um anel de ferro que oprimia gradualmente seu peito, asfixiando-a. Compreendeu o que estava acontecendo… O Amor que acreditava ter em seus braços estava lá dentro, em seu próprio coração, e Eva, ao assassiná-lo, tinha se suicidado."_

— O que acha que podemos dissertar sobre esse texto? — Questiono a Ino.

— Eu acho que o texto não faz sentido algum.

— É claro que tem sentido.

— É tipo o que Karin fez, ela se entregou tanto ao amor que acabou sendo assassinada. — Quando Ino diz essas palavras eu fico chocada.

— Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas Ino? A Karin não foi assassinada. Que coisa horrível de se dizer! — digo me levantando.

—Ok, ok. Me desculpa. Me expressei mal.

— Se expressou mal? Isso não é coisa que se diga.

— Tudo bem Sakura, foi muito ruim o que eu disse. Podemos esquecer isso e comer algo? — Muda rapidamente de assunto.

— Tudo bem. — Acabo cedendo.

Descemos as escadas e sinto cheiro de bolo. O senhor Yamanaka havia preparado o jantar para nós.

— Comprei o jantar — ele nos recebe. A mãe de Ino morreu quando ela era muito pequena, e seu pai sempre cuidou muito bem dela.

Sentamo-nos, e em segundos Ino come muito rapidamente o macarrão.

— Está tudo bem na escola meninas? — O pai dela questiona.

— Tudo ótimo mãe — Ino diz de boca cheia.

— Noticias sobre a Karin? — ele continua perguntado.

— Não muito, mas tem um investigador cuidado do caso — respondo. Ino se levanta da mesa e vai direto para o banheiro. Atitude suspeita.

— A Ino emagreceu muito neste último verão — comento.

— Pois é, estou preocupado com isso. — Inoichi diz. — Você conversou com ela? Às vezes Ino é muito fechada comigo.

— Conversei... — digo. Não consigo dizer mais, pois logo Ino volta. Senta-se e se serve de água.

— O que há com vocês? — Ino percebe que estamos encarando.

— Filha, tem algo que queira me contar?

— Claro que não, eu só fui ao banheiro. — Ino olha para mim, tentando desvendar se eu havia falado demais.

— Você pode dizer tudo pra mim — Inoichi insiste.

— Pai, por favor, não há nada pra dizer — Ino persiste em não dizer nada.

— Ok... Te amo princesa. — Ele diz, Ino revira os olhos.

— Tá bom pai, não seja tão dramático.

Após o café voltamos para o quarto e terminamos o dever. Salvo no computador de Ino e deixo que ela leve impresso para nós. O senhor Yamanaka junto com Ino me levam para casa. Despeço-me deles e entro em minha casa. Minha mãe estava de folga e com isso ficamos juntas a noite assistindo um filme.

Quando deito em minha cama sinto o meu corpo pesado. Estava cansada, trabalhar e estudar não era fácil. Caio no sono muito rápido, até mesmo esqueço-me do banho.

|... |

No sábado à tarde tive que trabalhar, fiquei no café até perto da hora de fechar. Não havia marcado de fazer nada, e por isso só iria direto pra casa dormir, minha mãe teria que trabalhar e com isso eu iria ficar sozinha.

Limpo as mesas do café e logo após tiro meu avental. Pego meu celular e percebo que havia recebido uma mensagem:

 _"Todas as coisas perversas, começam da inocência"_ Era uma frase de Hemingway. E o pior era uma mensagem anônima.

Meu batimento cardíaco acelera. Como eu poderia interpretar essa mensagem? Pelo amor de Deus!

Minha casa era muito próxima do café, mas só de pensar em sair sozinha, eu tremia. Despedi-me de todos e fiz uma expressão sorridente, não queria que se preocupassem. Saio do café e sinto um vento gelado.

Ao andar pela calçada tenho a sensação de estar sendo seguida. E então eu começo a correr. Olho para trás e de relance vejo um homem de cabelos acinzentados.

Estou congelando em estado de choque. De repente um carro preto se aproxima de mim.

Meu Deus! Será que vou ser sequestrada?

Ataque de pânico.

O carro anda devagar e para ao meu lado. Tenho medo de olhar quem estava dirigindo.

— Sakura? — o homem diz. De repente o olho e vejo que era o meu professor. Não sabia se era o vento ou o desespero, mas eu já estava chorando. — Você está bem? Quer uma carona?

Na hora eu decido aceitar. Entro no carro e tenho a audácia de fazer um pedido.

— Me leva pra qualquer lugar, não quero ir pra casa!

Para minha surpresa, Mr. Uchiha atende ao pedido e passa reto pela minha casa.

— Vai me contar o que está acontecendo? — ele questiona.

— Eu achei que estivesse sendo seguida...

— Seguida? Por quem?

— Eu não sei, talvez pelo sequestrador da Karin.

— Sequestrador? A policia disse que ela foi sequestrada? — ele interroga.

— Não. Mas, eu acho que ela foi. — digo. Meu coração continuava acelerado.

— Hipoteticamente, se ela foi sequestrada, você acha que esse sequestrador está atrás de você?

— Eu não sei Mr. Uchiha, eu só estou com muito medo.

— Sasuke, você pode me chamar de Sasuke quando estivermos fora da sala de aula. — ele pede.

— Tudo bem, Sasuke — digo. Mesmo parecendo estranho trata-lo tão informalmente.

De repente Sasuke entra em um condomínio. E estaciona.

— Onde estamos? — Questiono.

— No condomínio onde fica meu apartamento — ele diz.

Estou em choque!

— Seu apartamento? — balbucio.

— Sim... Achei que quisesse ficar tranquila.

Meus pensamentos estão à milhão. Congelo no banco do carro.

— Sakura? Vamos tomar um café, você me conta tudo sobre esse tal sequestrador e depois te levo pra casa, tudo bem? — ele questiona perante minha hesitação.

— Ok — aceito. Saio do carro e sou guiada por Sasuke até o prédio. Entramos no elevador e paramos no quarto andar. Eu estremecia tanto, era um misto de medo da situação passada e de apreensão por estar ao lado do meu professor.

Saímos do elevador e Sasuke abre a porta do seu apartamento. Em receio acabo entrando. Era um apartamento pequeno. As cores predominantes da sala eram azul e branco. Tudo estava perfeitamente organizado, havia um livro em cima da mesinha de canto.

Tudo no devido lugar. E eu lá, parada em pé ao lado dele, sem saber o que fazer.

— Vamos até a cozinha, vou preparar um expresso pra nós. — Sasuke diz. O sigo. Fico desajeitada encostada na pia da cozinha enquanto Sasuke prepara o café. Digo tudo que eu sabia sobre o Cappuccino e ele acaba rindo perante o apelido.

— Você quer creme no seu café? — ele questiona.

— Sim, por favor — peço.

Quando o café fica pronto, Sasuke e eu nos sentamos no sofá da sala. Tenho uma sensação terrível no estomago. Eu realmente estava sozinha com ele! Parecia que eu ia enfartar a qualquer momento.

— Está melhor? — Sasuke questiona.

— Estou... Eu sou medrosa demais...

— Entendo sua situação, sei por que tem medo.

Tomo um gole do meu café. Sasuke se aproxima de mim, sua face está bem próxima a minha.

— Tem creme na sua boca — ele diz a passa o indicador em meu lábio superior. De repente eu surto. Faça algo realmente fora do meu normal, insana. Em um impulso minha boca estava sobre a dele. Meus lábios foram desajeitados. Ele fica sem reação. Está assustado demais para fazer algo a respeito, como me impedir ou mesmo corresponder.

Puta merda! Eu beijei meu professor!


	7. Capítulo 7 - Macchiato

A única reação que ele se permitiu ter foi colocar a mão em meu ombro. Qualquer arfar de surpresa que eu pudesse ter soltado foi abafado pelo meu coração, que martelou feito louco.

Mesmo que ele não mexesse um músculo de sua face, o beijo parecia tão intenso. No momento em que ele segurou meu ombro, demorou tempo demais para me afastar, era como se ele não quisesse fazer isso. Aquele instante despertara algo a mais em mim.

Eu não conseguia supor nada. Eu só queria congelar e não ter que aguardar reação seguinte de Sasuke.

Assim que seus lábios se afastaram dos meus, ele continua me olhando. Com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, eu não conseguia dizer nada. Será que eu devia fingir que desmaiei?

Tiro os óculos que estavam um pouco embaçados.

— Eu... Err.. — tento dizer algo, mas até eu estou perplexa com meu ato.

Busquei uma centelha de sentimento naqueles olhos negros, mas não encontrei. Não consegui decifrá-lo. Então ele desvia o olhar e se levanta.

— Se sente bem pra voltar pra sua casa? — Ele questiona pegando as nossas xícaras de café. Meu queixo caiu.

Sinto-me a pessoa mais ridícula do mundo! Eu dei o meu primeiro beijo, e justamente em meu professor de Literatura, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Quer dizer, eu nem sabia se sentia algo por ele — além de realmente querer estar perto.

Pelo olhar de Sasuke, eu podia perceber que ele queria dizer: _"Você não pode ficar aqui."_

— Sim — respondo. Eu não conseguia dizer o contrário, todo o medo que senti anteriormente foi substituído por um misto de euforia e subsequente de frustração.

Levantei do sofá e limpei meus óculos na barra da minha blusa. Volto a apoiar os óculos no nariz. Assim que Sasuke volta da cozinha vejo que ele está com as chaves do carro na mão.

Eu queria negar uma carona, dizer que iria de táxi, ou sei lá o que, mas eu apenas fiquei lá parada. Deixando cair os braços, senti meus ombros se encolhendo.

A cada passo que ele dava, a temperatura na sala subia um grau, ou até mais.

— Vamos? — ele questiona bem próximo de mim.

Afirmo com a cabeça e saio do apartamento assim que ele abre a porta. Eu queria dizer algo, mas a sensação de ter ido longe de mais me consumia. Eu só conseguia ficar com a cabeça baixa e segui-lo. Quando entramos no elevador percebo um suspiro longo de Sasuke.

Olho para ele, que naquele momento, também olhava para mim. Sustentei o olhar dele, sentindo-me um pouco tonta conforme eu me perdia naqueles olhos.

Por um breve instante, ele manteve o olhar preso ao meu, paralisado. Parecia pronto a falar, mas desviou-se bruscamente. Continuei ali, de pé, com o corpo desengonçado, até que a porta se abriu. Meus pés não se moveram. Eu não conseguia ficar calada, eu só queria que ele falasse algo!

Sasuke segura à porta com a mão ao sair.

— Você não vem? — ele questiona.

— Não até você falar algo — digo, com toda a coragem que consegui reunir.

Novamente, um suspiro alto.

— Sakura, por favor. — ele pede.

— Só isso? —insisti. — É só isso que você tem a dizer?

Esperei por uma resposta sincera, por um breve instante, me perguntei se tudo fora minha imaginação. _Os flertes_ , o _s olhares_ , o _jeito_ que ele segurou meu ombro. Eu só queria uma resposta para confirmar que eu não estava louca.

— Eu não quero ser rude, Sakura.

Essa era a _resposta_ dele. Eu não merecia sequer uma resposta.

Saio do elevador e pisando duro vou até o carro. Não quero parecer derrotada, mas tenho vontade de chorar e me bater ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke liga o carro e por um segundo me olha novamente.

— Se aparecer qualquer pista sobre esse sequestrador, avise a policia, o quanto antes — diz antes de dar ré. Não respondo. Apenas permaneço ali, estática, sentada no banco. Não demora muito para sairmos do condomínio, mas a cada sinal, a cada parada do carro, eu sentia meu coração se esmagando.

Grande erro. Merda de atitude impulsiva!

No fundo, parte de mim rezava para que ele dissesse algo sobre o beijo, contudo, era melhor conviver com a incerteza do que com uma vergonhosa rejeição.

Eu me sentia sem ar, incapaz de apagar as imagens cálidas da minha mente.

— Sakura... — Sua voz me tirou do transe. — Onde fica a rua da sua casa? — ele questiona.

Dito o caminho e me encolho ainda mais no banco. Assim que Sasuke estaciona em minha casa, eu abro a porta do carro.

— Obrigada... Por... — Não sabia o que dizer. — Obrigada pelo café... — Murmuro.

— Não se esqueça de trancar a porta — ele diz. Novamente usando um tom formal.

Fecho a porta do carro, e percebo que ele me espera entrar em casa antes de sair com o carro. Entro em casa e fecho a porta. Sinto lágrimas quentes descerem pelas minhas bochechas e traçar uma linha até o meu queixo.

Meu corpo inteiro fica fervendo, como se alguém tivesse me enfiado de cabeça em um forno.

Era vergonhoso. Eu nunca havia tomado uma atitude tão inesperada. Eu só me sentia muito idiota, e queria ter a minha amiga Karin por perto pra desabafar, e naquele momento quando me lembro dela, mais lágrimas descem pela minha face. Eu sentia muitas saudades da minha amiga, eu só queria que ela _estivesse bem_.

|... |

No livro Jane Eyre. Charlotte Brontë mostra como uma mulher também pode tomar a iniciativa. A protagonista, criada para ser uma dessas damas "resistentes, abnegadas e pacientes", é capaz de enfrentar as dificuldades e dizer a Rochester — O homem, o qual ela sentia uma paixão. —, com muita naturalidade, que está apaixonada por ele. Um verdadeiro feito para uma mulher do século XIX.

Eu não disse que sentia algo por Sasuke, mas definitivamente eu tomei uma atitude. Impulsiva, mas que não poderia ser apagada.

Passei uma boa parte do meu tempo do final de semana remoendo cada segundo que passei no apartamento de Sasuke, além de tentar entender que tipo de sentimento eu tinha pelo meu professor.

Eu sabia que me sentia atraída por ele, afinal, quem não se sentiria? Ele era bonito, ótimo com as palavras, e sua presença era tão boa... Que não tinha como não nutrir algo por ele.

É claro que esse lampejo de sentimento teria que desaparecer. Não só pelo fato dele ser meu professor, mas também filho do homem que traiu minha mãe, entre várias razões óbvias, eu era uma colegial e ele um homem adulto. Quaisquer faíscas que pudessem surgir entre nós, são rapidamente apagadas pelas inúmeras razões que não poderíamos ficar juntos.

Quando encontro com Ino na frente do colégio na segunda feira, ela me pareceu um pouco mais animada. Aproveito sua animação para conversarmos. Ultimamente era difícil conversar com ela. Ela parou de se importar com o desaparecimento de Karin, se tocávamos no assunto, sua face se aborrecia. E, às vezes, ela para no meio de uma conversa e simplesmente se cala como se colidisse contra uma barreira.

— O que aconteceu de bom? — Questiono.

— Me chamaram pra sair.

— Quem? — questiono. Rezando para que não seja um homem mais velho, que vá raptar mais uma amiga minha.

— O Gaara, o lançador do time de futebol da escola — ela responde.

— O Gaara? — Questiono. Afinal ele não era um cara muito falante, as garotas se interessavam por ele, mas ele nunca se interessava por elas.

— Sim! — ela estava extasiada.

— Wow! Que legal — expressei. Embora estivesse preocupada com essa repentina aproximação.

— Vamos nos encontrar no Vanilli após as aulas. O que é ótimo, pois você pode nos observar e dizer como estou me saindo.

— Claro. Eu vou observar — falei. Principalmente pelo fato de que não queria ver uma amiga de coração partido.

Entramos na sala de aula e dessa vez sento-me na carteira do meio da penúltima fileira. Ino me segue e se senta ao meu lado.

— Trouxe o dever? — questiono a ela. Pois havíamos feito o trabalho juntas. De repente a expressão de Ino muda. E eu me preocupo.

— Ino! Você esqueceu? — Questiono ao ver que ela não conseguia falar.

— Eu meio que na pressa de sair de casa, deixei na escrivaninha. Desculpe-me!

— Estamos na merda — resmungo. Novamente, eu deixaria de entregar uma lição. O que estava ficando frequente na matéria de literatura. Era horrível a sensação de não entregar uma lição, mas não entregar uma lição para Mrs. Uchiha era ainda aterrorizador.

— Bom dia pessoal. Vamos começar a aula falando sobre o Naturalismo — Mrs. Uchiha entrou na sala, logo dizendo.

Por um milagre, ele não solicitou de imediato o Dever de Casa.

Assim que ele iniciou a aula, permaneci de cabeça baixa, apenas acompanhando a aula pelo livro. Recebi mensagens pelo meu celular, mas não desviei meu olhar.

Minha mente se torna vaga, nebulosa e cinza.

— Professor, na aula passada, já discutimos sobre esse paragrafo — um dos alunos interrompe a aula.

— Falamos? Perdão... Vamos prosseguir para o próximo.

Quando Mr. Uchiha prossegue, novamente ele é interrompido.

— Nós paramos na página 40, paragrafo 5. — o aluno o ajudou.

— Me desculpem. Creio que adicionei a marcação errada em meu livro. — Mrs. Uchiha se desculpa e prossegue.

— Você não vai corrigir o dever professor? — Mais alguém o interrompe. Merda! Porque alguém tem que se lembrar do bendito dever.

— Ah... O dever. Bem lembrado. Vamos corrigir ao fechar esse capitulo. Tudo bem? — ele questiona. Parecia que ele estava distraído.

Pouco tempo antes de a aula acabar, Mr. Uchiha é questionado sobre o dever, novamente.

— Me desculpe por esquecer de novo pessoal! Eu corrijo na semana que vem. Como recompensa, vou dobrar a pontuação, tudo bem? — ele pergunta. Passa a mão pela nuca e vejo seu olhar ir de encontro ao meu. Eu desvio o olhar para baixo rapidamente, meu rosto esquentando de repente e uma coceira nervosa atingindo minha barriga.

O sinal toca e eu ando rápido para sair logo as dala. Sentia-me sufocada, e queria correr para longe dali.

— Tivemos sorte de o professor estar distraído hoje — Ino diz saindo atrás de mim.

— Sim, me mande o dever por e-mail, que eu mesmo trago para a próxima semana — peço.

— Não fique brava comigo — Ino pede enquanto vou para o meu armário.

— Não estou brava. Só não esqueça de novo, ok? — Peço.

— Está bem. Vemo-nos no almoço — Ino diz e eu assinto.

|... |

Mais tarde, no café Vanilli começo limpando as mesas e depois fico no caixa recebendo os pedidos. Era a folga de Hinata, então Utakata assumiu o caixa.

Quando Ino e Gaara chegam, eu recebo o pedido. Gaara pede um Expresso, e Ino pra acompanhar pede o mesmo. Eu sabia que ela achava o Expresso amargo demais, contudo, ela não quis fazer outro pedido.

Eles se se sentam à mesa do canto esquerdo. E percebo que abrem os cadernos para estudar. Isso era um encontro ou uma reunião de estudos? — fiquei me perguntando.

Pouco tempo depois, vejo Haruki entrar seguida de Hotaru Katsuragi e Fūka, suas amigas, que por sorte, frequentavam outro colégio. Hotaru era uma garota com os olhos verdes-água, e um cabelo ondulado loiro que vai além de seus ombros, sua estatura era a menor do grupo. Já Fūka era bastante alta e sempre se vestia de forma provocante. Ela tinha olhos azuis e ondulado cabelo castanho vermelho longo, que se estendia até a cintura, e pele clara.

Os trios de garotas sempre chamavam a atenção. Não fiquei surpresa quando Utakata ficou embasbacado ao vê-las.

Tive que fazer o esforço de atendê-las. As três pediram Café Caramelo, mas sem antes, zoarem o fato de eu estar de uniforme.

Ino e Gaara não passam despercebidos por Haruki. Ela despeja um olhar fulminante sobre Ino e senta-se à mesa ao lado deles.

— Estou sentindo cheiro de porco — Ouvi Haruki dizer. Olhei para Ino, que tentava não demonstrar intimidação. Quando fui entregar os cafés fiz questão de dizer algo:

— Aqui não é o colégio Haruki. Ninguém aqui vai aceitar suas brincadeiras — falei.

— Garota, eu não falo com empregados — Haruki alfinetou.

Respiro fundo e decido ignorar aquela situação. Ainda faltava muito para acabar o expediente, e eu precisava me manter calma. Volto para o balcão e continuo atendendo aos pedidos.

Recebo uma mensagem. Pego o meu celular.

 _"Cuidado ao voltar pra casa hoje, não queremos outra garota desaparecida na cidade, não é?_ " — a mensagem faz minha boca secar. Novamente, _número desconhecido_. Olho pelo café e percebo que há muitas pessoas com celulares na mão, será que esse desconhecido, estava ali? Sempre me observando?

Um frio na espinha toma conta de mim. Eu não queria entrar em pânico, mas depois dessa mensagem eu precisava tomar uma atitude. Dizer para minha mãe ou até mesmo para Naruto, ainda hoje.

Não demorou muito para que Ino fosse embora. Ela sai do café seguido por Gaara, com uma expressão de chateação. Mesmo que fosse um encontro de estudos, tudo foi arruinado com a chegada de Haruki.

Pouco depois, Haruki também vai embora. Vou até as mesas para limpa-las. Percebo que na cadeira havia ficado um celular. Não sabia se o celular pertencia a Haruki ou uma de suas amigas, contudo, apenas o guardei no meu bolso para deixar no _s achados e perdidos_ , posteriormente.

Quando volto para o caixa, uma figura conhecida aparece para fazer um pedido.

— O que deseja? — questiono. Mr. Uchiha fica ali parado, olhando para o menu, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse entrando no café.

A fila aumenta e tenho que pedir para que ele tome uma decisão.

— Já se decidiu? — Questiono. Mas ele não me ouve. — Mr. Uchiha, o que vai querer? — falo mais alto. Ele então sai do transe e me olha.

— Um Macchiato, por favor. — por fim, se decide.

— Ok. É pra levar, ou tomar aqui? — questiono, mas ele já havia dado as costas. Ele se senta no canto mais escondido do café e permanece lá. Recebo os pedidos e Konan serve o café para Mr. Uchiha. Não demora muito para que ele faça mais um pedido. Novamente, um Macchiato e cookies para acompanhar.

Dessa vez, sou eu quem faz a entrega.

— Um Macchiato e Cookies para acompanhar. Deseja mais alguma coisa? — Questiono.

Percebo que ele não me olha. Parecia novamente distraído. Respiro fundo e questiono:

— Mr. Uchiha está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sasuke. Eu te pedi para me chamar de Sasuke — ele diz, dessa vez me encarando.

— Não... — nego. — Vamos manter as coisas como você gostaria, Mr. Uchiha — insisto.

— Sabe o que está acontecendo comigo Sakura? — ele questiona. A ansiedade em sua voz faz meu coração saltar.

— O que?

— Estou distraído demais. Está difícil me concentrar. Veja, não consigo escrever nada — ele me mostra o notebook com o Word em branco.

— Está distraído? Com o que?

— _Você_. Você é a minha _distração_. — ele responde. Ele sorri discretamente, apenas algo breve e efêmero.

A respiração escapa de meu corpo com um ruído e tudo congela por um segundo. Constato que ele sentia algo por mim. Mesmo que fosse uma simples atração, ele sentia _alguma coisa_.


End file.
